


Believe

by CrimsonReaper3513



Series: My Kingdom Hearts Collection [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Mental Institutions, Painting, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonReaper3513/pseuds/CrimsonReaper3513
Summary: "Sora! Don't let me go!" You screamed.A loud dark portal had formed in the dark inky sky. You were holding onto his hand desperately and he was clinging to a papou tree. Fear was evident in both of your eyes as Sora's grip loosened. The wind blew stronger and Sora was lifted off his feet.You shrieked as he let go but summoned your keyblade and stabbed it into a tree."(Name)!" Sora cried."Sora! I will never forget you!" You shouted over the winds.A smile of comforting sadness was on your lips as you were sucked up into the dark portal.The land around the boy crumbled and he fell with itYou were having constant nightmares, dreams, about this spikey-haired boy, keys as swords, cloaked people, disney characters.Mickey Mouse, Donald, Goofy, were just cartoon characters made up in the mind of the great Walter Disney.There was no Sora, Riku, or Kairi.They were all just figments of your imagination...





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader! I was inspired to write this after watching the episode from ABC's Once Upon a Time where Emma thinks that everyone was just a figment of her imagination. So that episode inspired me to create this :)! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sora! Don't let me go!" You screamed.

A loud dark portal had formed in the dark inky sky. You were holding onto his hand desperately and he was clinging to a papou tree. Fear was evident in both of your eyes as Sora's grip loosened. The wind blew stronger and Sora was lifted off his feet. 

You shrieked as he let go but summoned your keyblade and stabbed it into a tree.

"(Name)!" Sora cried.

He saw you were safe but he couldn't do anything as another strong gust blew and he dug his feet into the ground holding onto the sand. Your grip on the keyblade was loosening as the winds whipped past your face. You saw shadow heartless rising from the ground around Sora who was defenseless. 

If he let go to summon his keyblade he would end up like everything else and be sucked into the black hole.

"Sora! I will never forget you!" You shouted over the winds.

You ripped your keyblade from the bark of the tree and threw it as hard as you can. It spun but was able to kill all the shadow heartless before landing next to Sora.

"(NAME)!" The boy cried.

A smile of comforting sadness was on your lips as you were sucked up into the dark portal.

The land around the boy crumbled and he fell with it...

 

 

 

Painting was always fun to you.

You loved to paint giant keys used as swords. Little black ant like creatures with antennas. The therapist who was walking around glancing at the paintings stopped and leaned over your shoulder when she saw yours.

"Interesting painting (Name)." The woman replied.

"Thank you Miss Abigail." You replied.

She smiled back and continued on to the next painter. After a few seconds you heard the door open and a nurse came in holding a small cup with two small pills and another same sized cup with drinking water. You sighed as you put your paintbrush down knowing what do.

Your parents last words echoed in your head, "Take your medicine and everything will all be better! Then you can leave here and come live with us again."

"It's time for your medicine Miss (Name)." The sweet nurse said, her voice full of lying happiness. 

"Thank you Miss Colons."

(Name)! Can you hear me?

You looked around confused at that familiar voice, but all the other patients were painting.

No one was talking.

"(Name)? Is something wrong?" The nurse asked.

"No Miss Colons." You replied.

You popped the pills in before taking a gulp of water swallowing the pills down. The nurse thanked you before taking the cups and leaving. You looked up from your painting glancing at the other patients around. 

Some were painting birds, one was painting a sun set, and a few were painting flowers. You looked back at your painting that was so different from all of theirs.

Was that why you were still in here?

"Miss (Name). Do you not feel like painting anymore?" You looked up at the painting therapist who was looking down at you like a predator to its prey.

All staff members did that to strike fear into their patients so they wouldn't even think of attacking—combined with the medication they gave everyone to keep them weak.

"Yes ma'am." You replied.

"I'll have a nurse come in and take you back to your room." The woman said.

She walked off and you looked down at your lap. It was required the patient had an escort to risk attempted escape. As much as you wanted to you couldn't. You were put in here by your parents and you were going to stay in here until the staff deemed you were sane. 

How could you ever be sane if they thought you were too crazy to even visit you? 

Well...really it wasn't them who put you in here.

You did.

You were having constant nightmares, dreams, and visions about this spikey-haired boy, keys as swords, black cloaked people, Disney characters, and the Princesses of Heart. 

Mickey Mouse, Donald, Goofy, and the other Disney characters were just cartoon characters made up in the mind of the great Walter Disney.

The Princesses of Heart were just another title for the Disney princesses such as Ariel, Cinderella, Belle, and Snow White. 

The only real "princesses" were the actors dressed up as them. 

They weren't princesses nor did they have a pure heart. 

There was no Sora, Riku, or Kairi either. 

They were all just figments of your imagination.

"(Name). I miss-"

"Miss (Name), Miss (Name)." You heard your name being called and saw a nurse was calling your name who was going to be your escort.

"Yes?" You asked straightening your back to show you were alert now.

"I'm sorry you were zoning out. I'm here to take you back to your room now." The woman explained.

"Oh. Thank you."

You got up leaving behind your painting. It was a boy with dark brown spiky hair with bright yellow clown shoes and a key that he was using as a sword. In front of him was ant like creatures that he seemed to be attacking. 

Behind him was Donald Duck and Goofy.

Before you used to include yourself in the painting but you were showing signs of progress.

The therapist sighed before taking the painting and dumping it in the giant trash can.

"It seems the patient is making some progress." The woman sighed.

When she had her back turned to the other patients a grin traveled across her face as she added in a dark voice similar to a purple sea witch, "And in a good way too."...

 

You were sitting down at a table with your supposed friend Emily. She believed she was an alien from a different dimension and that her kind was going to be coming for her soon. Her parents were killed in a car accident so she was a bit traumatized by it and eventually went a little crazy. 

She was always curled in keeping her hands close to her mouth with dark circles under her eyes. Her ginger hair was always staticky and put into pigtails and her once blue eyes were a deep trench blue. 

She was sitting with her knees to her chin rocking slightly with her pale sweater bundled in her fists close to her trembling mouth. You were trying to help her solve a puzzle being careful not to touch one another. The number one rule next to taking your meds was not to touch anyone. 

No hugging, yelling, screaming, physical contact of any kind, escaping, or arguing. A man across the room flipped over a table and sure enough security guards came over, jabbed a needle in his neck, and dragged the sedated man away.

The man who was known as Daniel had a bad temper problem so constantly the security had to come and tackle him to control his outbursts. He was mad this time because he didn't color in the lines and ripped up the paper before flipping over the table.

You looked around at the other crazies and saw Samantha was coloring with a bright green marker and it looked more like he was drawing a big puddle of green goo than anything. A woman known as Lena was sitting in a corner cradling and bouncing a baby doll that she believed was real. 

It turns out she wanted to have a baby all her life ever since she was little. Just weeks before the birth she had a miscarriage and the baby didn't make it. The woman was so traumatized by her loss she had been sent here and now though the baby was her son. 

It cried, shed tears, burped, and popped like a real one thanks to the hospital. You looked around and saw another friend of yours known as Gretel was sitting in front of the tv watching a classic children's show.

That's all they showed here. No animal planet, sci-fi channel, MTV, just Nickelodeon channels, Cartoon Network, and Boomerang.

She had schizophrenia which was rare for a young person that was just about your age. The girl was laughing and babbling about the piggies on the tv even though there was only a wooden stick with goggly eyes in front of a blue backdrop.

You sighed as you slumped down in the chair letting out a deep sigh. 

How long had you been stuck in here for?

Years it seemed. 

You were 13 when...no, you mustn't think those things. 

It was all just a dream you just couldn't seem to let go of. You weren't sucked up into a magical portal and then woke up at your parents place. 

It was a vivid dream though. 

One that seemed so real and so imaginary it couldn't have been made up in your head.

Could it? 

Stop! 

That was all in your head! 

Your mind was creative enough to think of those things!

You had just watched too much Disney movies before you went to bed.

You sighed and looked up as a doctor entered. 

He was tall with tan skin, dark eyes, and a dark beard that somehow seemed to magically... always seemed to have a curl at the end. 

Magic isn't real.

"Miss (Name)." The man said walking over with his thick middle eastern accent.

"Yes?" You asked.

"Its time for dinner. Come along now." You looked at Emily and she shakily got up with her back arched slightly as she followed the doctor to the cafeteria. You sighed and got up before deciding to follow him. 

Just as you stepped forward you heard the familiar voice again.

"(Name)...you can hear me right?"

"Your nothing but a figment of my imagination." You replied out loud.

You took a few more steps before you heard the voice again, 

"What do you mean?"

"You. Your not real." You growled clenching your fists, "Just leave me alone! You are the reason why I'm in this mental hospital in the first place!"

"(Name)?" The Doctor asked standing in the doorway.

"I-I'm sorry...sir." You awkwardly apologized.

You hurriedly walked past him and the doctor narrowed his eyes and stroked his beard, "Hmm. Prehaps the keyblade wielder is interfering with our plans."

"Well we can't have that now can we?"... 

 

"Guys! I made contact with her!" A spiky haired boy shouted as he burst through a door.

In the room was a wizard known as the Master Yen Sid, a white duck wizard known as Donald, and a tall goofy dog known by his clumsiness and goofiness as Goofy. The wizard looked up from his giant book and the animals looked up from their game of poker.

Judging by the fumes surrounding the duck he was losing.

"Sora! It's rude to barge in like that!" Donald scolded before adding, "Who did you make contact with?"

"(Name)! Well...it didn't exactly go well but at least we know she is able to reply back to me." Sora explained.

"How did you do that?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. I think I connected hearts with her." The boy explained.

"Well what did she say?" The duck asked impatiently.

The boys gleeful smile fell a little as he explained what happened, "Well...she thought I was a figment of her imagination. And from what I got she is at a...what was it called? Something hospital. It started with an m."

"Gawrsh! You don't mean a mental hospital right?" Goofy said concerned.

"No. That was it. She said she was at a mental hospital but I don't know why."

The wizard and the two animals exchanged looks, only the animal characters actually showed concern.

"What?" The boy asked.

After a few moments of silence he added, "C'mon guys tell me! I don't like being left in the dark!" 

"Mental hospitals are designed for men and woman who are acknowledged as insane." Yen Sid explained.

"Acknowledged?"

"As in she thinks she's crazy!" The duck shouted at the boy's lack of knowledge.

"Wha-?! But, she's not crazy! Well, she does act like it sometimes, but that doesn't mean she's crazy!" Sora shouted.

"We gotta help her!" Goofy said standing up from the table.

"Agreed." Sora replied.

"Don't worry (Name). We are coming for you!"

After a minute of silence Sora assumed you were asleep.

Well back in reality the true battle was just beginning....


End file.
